La casa maldita
by Vanila0FM
Summary: La muerte, la locura, el terror pueden aflorar a partir del rostro más hermoso. El amor es un sentimiento que nos hace nobles, atrevidos y valientes. Pero ¿que sucede cuando lo que amamos es el mal en si mismo? Reto: Cuentos de terror en baker street . Foro : I'm Sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : ** lo de siempre , todo lo referente al mundo de Sherlock no me pertence

John se demoro largo tiempo en leer bajo la capa verde esmeralda de un ficus. Un gato negro de ojos oscuros se acurruco entre sus piernas y su mochila. Cuando levanto la vista el gato se había ido y el día comenzaba a morir.

Al cruzar la avenida Garcilaso para regresar a su hospedaje, justo en la esquina con España, John vio deslizándose de nuevo al gato en un portón. Sin pensarlo, cruzo el umbral. El ambiente estaba medio a oscuras , olía a mugre, a tufo , a tristeza y a abandono. Había una escalera en el fondo, iluminada por un farolito de luz muy débil, temblorosa como la llama de una vela. El farol proyectaba en las paredes sombras móviles, deformes y dolorosas que a John le recordaban las que habían en una iglesia, y que representaban al infierno. Estaba por dar marcha atrás, algo asustado, cuando una voz muy débil murmuro:

-Hola.

Un joven apareció en el umbral, como de la nada. Un chico delgado , de tez blanca , ojos negros, mirada abrumadora. Por la sorpresa a John se le cayo el libro al piso . El se apresuro a recogerlo.

-Un lector – musito - ¡Que cosa tan rara!

Hablaba bajo , suavemente , casi sin mover los labios. Todavia tenia el libro en sus manos palidas , casi transparentes , como si no quisiese soltarlo. Miro la caratula y continuo :

-Jose Maria Eguren . Un buen poeta.

Levanto la cabeza . Su rulosa melena resplandecía de matices castaño claro.

-Unos poemas me los se de memoria.

Y se puso a recitar:

"_Y las rubias vírgenes muertas,_

_Del castillo ducal no lejos_

_Y de las brumas en el fondo, _

_Vertían sus celestes lágrimas" . _

John se enamoro de el en ese mismo momento.

-Dime tu nombre – se atrevió a decirle. – Necesito soñar contigo.

-Sherlock- dijo el ruborizándose , como si desvelara un gran secreto.

* * *

Llego a Lima en un día de febrero, una mañana de cielo azul intenso con olor a sal marino.

Tomo un taxi. John, ni el conductor hablaron hasta llegar a la puerta del hospedaje , pero en el recorrido el conductor le regalo un par de sonrisas amigables , y esto le dio algo de valor a John, asustado por lo que veía por la ventanilla.

El hospedaje quedaba en la cuadra 14 de la calle Washington. Era un hotel modesto y limpio. Allí John tenía una habitación con baño , con agua corriente y luz eléctrica todo el tiempo , cenas y desayunos servidos en la amplia cocina , un sillón en la salita cuando tenía ganas de ver televisión .

Con la señora Liss , la dueña del hotel , John se llevaba bien. Ella era una mujer de pocas palabras, pero de trato siempre cordial. En el hotel se ocupaba de limpiar, cocinar, hasta de lavarle la ropa. Pero el resto no lo consideraba asunto suyo, tenía sus amistades , sus compromisos , salía a la calle y desaparecía por horas . Nunca le pregunto a John si se encontraba bien , si tenia amigos , nunca le enseño a no fiarse de cualquiera.

Solo una vez lo acompaño a la universidad. Fueron caminando, para que aprendiera el recorrido de ida y vuelta. Pero al llegar al cruce entre España y Garcilaso , justo allí donde estaba la maldita casa. A ella no se le ocurrió decirle algo , informarlo . Toda la fauna humana que vive en Lima lo sabe y la evita. Pero John no lo hizo. ¿Por qué a ella no se le ocurrió decirle que esa casa estaba maldita?

* * *

A John le costaba hacer amigos. Su acento, supongo, sus trajes algo fuera de moda lo alejaban del resto. Y era demasiado serio para su edad, siempre con un libro en la mano , siempre conversando de temas profundos , de literatura , de poesía con los profesores , los únicos que le hacían caso , que les gustaba intimar un poco con el al final del examen. Por esto tampoco encontraba novia. Las chicas que querían divertirse lo miraban por encima del hombro. Las que soñaban con el gran amor eran tímidas como mariposas y no se atrevían a acercarse , ni a él , ni a ningún otro.

Pensandolo bien la soledad no le afectaba mucho . Los adultos lo veian como bicho raro y sus compañeros de escuela lo molestaban por leer tantos libros.

Tal vez le hacia falta un alma gemela , una o un joven que lo pudiera comprender , que conversara de sus temas favoritos. Y lo encontró . Bello , bellísimo. Encantador . Pero detrás de el iban los heraldos de la muerte , sombras negras de horror , violencia , delirio y locura.

A partir de aquel momento John enloqueció de amor y ternura. Cada dia , al regresar de la universidad ya no hacia la habitual parada en el centro cívico. Nada mas llegar al cruce de Garcilaso con España, una fuerza irresistible como un iman lo llevaba hacia el porton donde había visto entrar al gato negro la primera vez . El animal lo esperaba en el umbral , como si tuvieran una cita , subían una estrecha escalera hacia el segundo piso y tocaban la puerta destartalada. El gato, arañando la madera con sus patas anteriores , John , como acariciándola con su mano temblorosa.

Siempre había que esperar horas hasta que Sherlock le abriera. El gato - ¡suertudo él! – se iba por el balcón y de allí subia a la azotea . John , en cambio, se sentaba en el piso , contemplando las largas telarañas que colgaban del techo , grises y tristes como cortinas del olvido , las manchas negras de humedad en la pared del frente , unos ratoncitos que cruzaban el rellano a la carrera. Esperaba allí , sin prisa , perdido en su sueño de amor, leyendo algún libro de poesía. A veces desde adentro llegaban los maullidos lamentosos del gato o rugidos de rabia, como los de un tigrillo.

El joven salía al rellano cuando ya era noche, el pelo negro y con rulos cubriéndole parte de la cara. Dejaba siempre la puerta entreabierta , por donde el gato asomaba su hocico bigotudo.

Sherlock y John no conversaban mucho. Se miraban como dos palomas enmudecidas por el frenesí del amor. Despues de un rato , el decía , con un hilo de voz : " Tengo sed ".

Entraba a su casa y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Nunca lo invitaba a pasar. Dos semanas después de conocerse , ni siquiera se habían dado un beso.

John regresaba al hotel a las once de la noche. La señora Liss nunca le pregunto el motivo de sus tardanzas. Tampoco este exceso de discresion fue bueno para John.

* * *

Una tarde Sherlock le dijo : - Se te ve sediento. Anda , tomate un vaso de agua.

Y lo invito a pasar.

La casa era muy grande , triste como después de una mudanza, humeda y oscura. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con papel periódico, los pocos muebles arrimados a las paredes parecían restos de un naufragio. Pero a John no le llamo la atención. Que le importa a un muchacho enamorado el lugar en donde vive el hombre que ama. Una cueva, una cabaña, le hubiera dado igual. Nada podía ser mas conmovedor que tener acceso al templo donde el vivía. Se hubiera arrodillado a besar las baldosas donde ponía sus pies , sin asquearse de la suciedad del piso.

-¿Vives solo? – le pregunto , sentándose en un viejo sillón de terciopelo verde, esparcido de pequeñas pecas de un color morado, como de sangre coagulada.

-Depende – respondió Sherlock, con una voz que moria un poco en su garganta- Ahora si , Mi Haru ha salido.

-¿Quién?

-Mi gato. Por el nunca te invite a entrar a mi casa. Esta muy celoso y puede arañarte.

John sonrio:

-Tu gato tiene toda la razón – dijo .

Y se puso a recitar:

" _Yo apenas quiero ser humilde araña_

_Que entorno tuyo su hilazón tejiera_

_Y que, como explorando una montaña_

_Se enredase en tu misma cabellera … "_

Sherlock sonrio un poco , complacido:

-Son los versos de Chocano , ¿no es cierto?

John no pudo resistir mas, quiso besarlo. Nada mas rozarle los labios, le entro en la piel una sensación de frio, como si hubiese besado una loza de mármol.

-Estas helado – musito el – Ven aquí , entre mis brazos . Te dare todo el calor que necesitas. Tengo un gran fuego ardiendo dentro de mi corazón, desde el primer dia en que te vi. Yo te amo, Sherlock, tu no sabes cuanto. Me levanto en las mañanas y pienso en ti, me voy a la universidad y pienso en ti, como y pienso en ti, duermo y sueño contigo … Y tu ¿me quieres un poco? Necesito saberlo ahora. Y si me dices que no, que no me quieres, yo te juro que me voy y nunca regreso. Y tal vez me tiro al océano desde el Salto del Fraile.

No podía apartar la mirada de el. Su tez demasiado palida, las ojeras que se alargaban en la cara, eran de un hombre enfermo. Pero imaginaba su cuerpo desnudo, puro, bellísimo, de blancura gotica y sus labios que se abrían para besarle y brindarle la calida pasión que escondia adentro. Toda la excitación y el frenesí encerrados en la jaula de su pecho explotaron como bomba. John trato de cogerlo de la mano, de abrazarlo.

-Espera, espera … -repitio el retrocediendo, las manos levantadas como para protegerse de un peligro – Yo también te amo. Pero el nuestro no va a ser un amor común y corriente.

El se había arrimado a la pared, mirando a los rincones oscuros de la casa, a la puerta, a la claraboya en el techo, como si allí se escondiese alguien que lo estuviera espiando, o, peor, estuviera buscando alguna via de escape para alejarse de el. La expresión tersa de su cara lo decía bien claro, estaba muy asustado.

-¿Te parezco tan peligroso? – suspiro – Lo que quiero yo es besarte, abrazarte. Es lo que quise desde el primer momento. Anhelo ser tu respaldo, que una palabra mía sirva siempre para consolarte el dolor y darte más alegría en la felicidad. Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, Sherlock. ¿Por qué no confias en mi? ¿Crees que he entrado en tu casa con malas intenciones? Yo tampoco voy en busca de amores comunes y corrientes. No me interesan. Me he pasado horas esperándote en el rellano, por que me encanto tu persona. Tu amor a la poesía. No tengas temor.


	2. Chapter 2

-No te temo, John, estas equivocado si piensas que es eso. Pero solo una cosa debo pedirte. Si es que me amas de veras pruébalo.

-Todo lo que tu quieras.

-Te lo advierto una sola vez, trata de recordarlo – dijo el, despacio, como sopesando las palabras – Cuando te pida que te vayas, tienes que salir de mi casa en el momento en que lo diga, sin esperar un solo minuto. Y no habrá peros que valgan. No importa lo que estemos haciendo, cualquier cosa ¿comprendes? Incluso el amor. En ese momento saldrás a la calle, y por ningún motivo miraras a mis ventanas

-No entiendo … - balbuceo el - ¿Por qué?

-No hay nada que entender. Asi que mejor no preguntes – retomo Sherlock - ¿Aceptas?

Palabras cortantes, pronunciadas con esa voz suave, sonaban más definitivas.

-Acepto.

-Gracias. Ahora ven aquí, John.

El frenesí del amor, que ambos habían contenido durante tanto tiempo, se desencadeno con todo el ardor y la fuerza de un incendio indomable. Sherlock y John pasaron por momentos de pasión desenfrenada. El llegaba a la casa cuando ya había caído la noche y él lo hacía pasar, siempre cuidando que el gato estuviese afuera y cerrando todas las puertas, las ventanas, la claraboya. John se reía de su obsesión, "déjalo entrar, pobre animal, me da mucha pena" le decía y Sherlock "que no, no quiero" y el "maulla como si se le partiera el corazón. Anda, dejalo pasar" y Sherlock "me incomoda que este aquí ". A John no le permitia acariciarlo si no era con los ojos cerrados. "Ya te vi, me estas mirando!" le decía Sherlock cuando se daba cuenta, y le tapaba los ojos con un pañuelo, que amarraba a su cabeza, convirtiéndolo en un condenado a muerte por su amor. Y siempre sus noches de pasión terminaban de la misma manera. El gato se ponía a maullar más fuerte, arriba, en la azotea. Su voz hacia vibrar las paredes de la casa y tintinear los cristales de las ventanas, igual que un temblor. Entonces Sherlock le gritaba a John "Vete" y el se iba, obediente, apurado, transtornado, terminando de ponerse los pantalones en el rellano.

Y entonces ocurrió la vez en que John no pudo resistir. Al salir a la calle, miro a las ventanas de la casa. Y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Detrás de los papeles periódicos que tapaban los vidrios se divisaban confusamente dos siluetas negras que pasaban corriendo de una ventana a la otra, se acercaban, se alejaban, se golpeaban en una lucha impacable, silenciosa y quizás aparente, como si actuaran un teatro de sombras. Pero la sombra que corria delante, la que recibia mas golpes, la que levantaba los brazos al cielo para protegerse siempre, era el.

¿Quién era la otra persona? ¿Con que derecho había entrado a su casa? ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Estaba el en peligro? John no lo pensó dos veces. Entro al umbral a la carrera, subió los escalones de dos en dos, llego a la puerta y empezó a golpearla a puñetazos

-Abran – gritaba con voz cortada, casi sin aliento - ¡Abran o llamare a la policía!

-¡Vete! – le respondió la voz apagada de Sherlock

- ¿Pero que esta pasando allí? ¿Hay alguien contigo?

-Vete y rápido. O nunca más te abrire mi puerta

John se quedo atonito. Una sospecha horrible le paso por la cabeza, que el tuviese otro amante, alguien que vivía en un departamento cercano y que aveces se deslizaba por la claraboya o la ventana, para visitarlo de noche. A lo mejor el tipo tenia una llave secreta y entraba por otro lado. En una casa tan grande era probable que existiera una puerta de servicio. No era por el gato, entonces, que el se preocupaba tanto. ¿Y si el espectáculo de sombras chinas que el había visto en las ventanas no era otra cosa que un juego erotico? Sí , es podría ser la explicación mas probable, algo había leído sobre el tema. Asi que a el le pedia hacer el amor con los ojos cerrados y con el otro montaba un teatro de amor y odio. Si es que no había un tercer hombre, visitándolo en las mañanas con otros programas de perversión.

Trato de escuchar algo a través de la puerta. Nada: ahora el silencio era total. Salió de nuevo a la calle, miro a las ventanas. Adentro todo estaba a oscuras, el teatro se había acabado . Entonces fue cabizbajo al hotel, pensando en lo traidores que son los hombres, meditando en lo que diría al dia siguiente. Por que quería gritárselo en la cara, sin medir las palabras. Y el insulto que le soltaria lo tenia ya listo en la punta de la lengua.

La tarde siguiente, John regreso a la casa. Por primera vez no iba corriendo al encuentro con el animo ligero del enamorado feliz. Llevaba consigo el cansancio de una larga trasnochada en la que se había revolcado en la cama sin encontrar descanso, y además el sufrimiento de su corazón espinado, el cargo de la decepcion brindada por el espectáculo indecente de la noche anterior. Estaba furioso con el, mas aun porque seguía queriéndolo, a pesar de todo.

Sherlock le abrió la puerta, quedándose atrás como tratando de esconderse. Y al hacerlo pasar, le dio la espalda y fue a tenderse en el piso, cerca de la tarima donde siempre hacían el amor. No le había dicho una palabra, ni siquiera para saludarlo.

-Es inútil que te hagas la victima – dijo el con voz dura- He venido en busca de la verdad, y ahora me la vas a contar – lo tomo por la espalda, sacudiéndolo – Mirame a los ojos y cuéntame lo que paso. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

El se tapaba la cara con las manos, le suplicaba que no y no con la cabeza, se arrimaba como niño asustado contra la pared. El le aparto las manos con rabia, e hizo que se levantara hacia la luz mortecina de la sala principal. Nada mas mirarlo, se le partió el corazón de horror y pena .

-¿Quién fue? – grito - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

La cara de Sherlock era irreconocible: hinchada, llena de rasguños profundos, de manchas amoratadas. Uno de sus lindos ojos estaba a medio abrir, un corte en la ceja le había dejado un burujo amasado de sangre, pelos y piel.

El pregunto de nuevo : - ¿Me escuchas? ¿Puedes hablar?

Se maldecía a si mismo por haber imaginado todas esas aberraciones sobre el, y mas todavía por no haber entrado a la fuerza la noche anterior, para enfrentar al loco furioso que le había pegado, para salvarlo de esta desgracia.

-No te preocupes por mi – musito Sherlock – Vete.

-Vamos mejor al hospital. Y de allí a la comisaria.

-Vete estas en peligro.

-¿Acaso va a regresar otra vez el desquiciado que te pego? Entonces, aquí lo espero no tengo miedo.

Lo apretó entre sus brazos y lo beso con delicadeza, para no lastimar sus labios entumecidos.

Una corriente de aire helado bajo por la claraboya, la intensidad de la luz de la sala se redujo.

-Estamos perdidos – dijo Sherlock

Y tuvo razón. De repente, una silueta, una forma humana se materializo delante de ellos. Era una mancha negra muy densa, un bulto robusto del que piernas y brazos salian alargándose de una forma sobrenatural. Los brazos se extendieron hasta agarrar a John, sentarlo a la fuerza en el sillón con manchas de sangre coagulada, y amarrarlo bien fuerte con tirones de unas viejas frazadas que recogió del suelo.

Sherlock se lanzo a la puerta tratando de huir. Pero el brazo del hombre, o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, fue por el, sin dar ni un solo paso. Sherlock hizo el ademan de tirarse por la ventana, pero la cosa llego primero y le corto el camino. Lo detuvo por la melena y lo arrastro, como si llevara una presa a su cueva. El lanzaba gritos, trataba de soltarse, suplicaba, pedia perdón.

-No te perdono me traicionaste. Eres un bastardo y lo tienes que pagar.

Un cuchillo apareció en la mano del hombre.

-Matame a mi – se desespero John, agitándose en el sillón.

Pero el asunto era entre ellos, no le hacían caso.

Sherlock se echo a correr alrededor de la sala, loco de miedo. De nuevo fue detenido por esas manos como de pulpo y fue lanzado al piso. El bulto negro levanto el cuchillo, jadeando. Parecia esperar algo. El había caído de espaldas y lo miraba a los ojos, desafiándolo.

-Termina de una vez – dijo de pronto sin mas temor – Ya es hora

-Como quieras amor

La sangre broto como de un manantial y un chorro caliente llego hasta el sillón , duchando a John de pies a cabeza. John empezó a gritar. Siguio gritando toda la noche, hasta cuando alguien lo rescato. No había ningún rastro del cuerpo de el, ni sangre derramada en el piso , solo el atado en el sillón.

Mas tarde informaron que la casa en donde encontraron a John había sido abandonada muchos años atrás después de que un ciudadano londinense había matado a su joven pareja allí.


End file.
